1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and to a method for constructing a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different types of connectors frequently are produced by accommodating different kinds of terminal fittings in connector housings of the same type. For example, terminal fittings for automotive connectors are selected according to specified current values for a particular vehicle type and grade. However connector housings of the same type may be used for any of several specifications.
An operation load for connecting female and male connectors is mainly the sum of the friction between female and male terminal fittings as they are connected and, to a lesser extent, the friction between the female and male connector housings. A connector usually is designed so that the operation load is in a range that enables the connectors to be connected manually. An operation load beyond this range requires the connecting force to be supplemented, for example, by utilizing a lever.
Different types of terminal fittings often have different connection loads that act between female and male terminal fittings. Thus, an operation load may be acceptable when terminal fittings of one type are used in the housings. However, the operation load may be exceeded if the housings are used with terminal fittings that have a higher connection load per piece. Accordingly an operation load set beforehand may be exceeded, and it may be difficult to connect the connector housings.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem, an object thereof is to enable a smooth connector connecting operation regardless of a change in specification.
The invention is directed to a connector having a plurality of types of terminal fittings of different insertion or connection loads that act when female and male terminal fittings are connected. At least one type of mateable connector housings is provided. The connector housings are formed with terminal chambers corresponding to the respective types of the terminal fittings for accommodating the respective terminal fittings. An upper-limit value is set beforehand for an operation load that acts when each connector housing is connected with a mating connector housing while the terminal fittings are accommodated in the terminal chambers. Each of the various types of the connector housings is formed with the same number of the terminal chambers as the number of terminal fittings permitted in the connector housing based on the connection loads of the various types of the terminal fittings.
A plurality of types of terminal fittings having different connection loads per piece are selected in accordance with a required specification and are accommodated in the terminal chambers of the connector housing. However, the number of the terminal chambers is decided to ensure that the sum of the individual connection loads of the respective accommodated terminal fittings does not exceed the upper-limit value of the operation load set beforehand for this connector housing. By setting the number of the terminal chambers in this way, the respective terminal fittings can be accommodated into all the terminal chambers formed therefor without exceeding the upper-limit value of the operation load of the connector housing, regardless of the specification of the connector housing. Thus, operability in connecting the connector housings is not degraded.
The connector may be a divided connector with a plurality of auxiliary connectors formed by the various types of connector housings. A frame may be formed with a plurality of housing chambers for accommodating any of the various types of the auxiliary connectors.
An upper-limit value of an operation load that acts when the entire divided connector and a mating connector are connected with the terminal fittings accommodated preferably is set beforehand. Each of the various types of the auxiliary connectors is formed with the same number of the terminal chambers as the terminal fittings permitted into the auxiliary connector based on the connection loads of the various types of the terminal fittings within such a range that an operation load of the auxiliary connector does not exceed an upper-limit value of the operation load permitted per housing chamber.
The upper-limit value of the operation load permitted per housing chamber preferably is obtained by dividing the upper-limit value of the operation load of the entire divided connector by the number of the housing chambers.
The sum of the connection loads of the individual auxiliary connectors accommodated in the housing chambers becomes the operation load of the entire divided connector. Accordingly, the number of the terminal fittings accommodated in the housing chamber is decided based on the connection loads of the respective terminal fittings to ensure that the upper-limit value per housing chamber in the frame is not exceeded, and the same number of the terminal chambers as the decided number of the terminal fittings are formed in the auxiliary connector. Accordingly, the upper-limit value of the connection load of the auxiliary connector is not exceeded. In other words, the sum of the connection loads of the auxiliary connectors in the housing chambers does not exceed the upper-limit value of the operation load of the divided connector. Thus, connection operability with the mating connector is not degraded.
The invention also is directed to a method for constructing or designing a connector. The method comprises defining or providing a plurality of types of terminal fittings having different connection or mating loads per pair that act when a female and male terminal fitting are connected with each other. The method then comprises providing or defining at least one type of connector housing formed with terminal chambers corresponding to the respective type of the terminal fittings for accommodating the respective terminal fittings. The method continues by setting or obtaining beforehand an upper-limit value of an operation load that acts when each connector housing is connected with a mating connector housing with the terminal fittings accommodated in the terminal chambers. The method proceeds by providing each of the various types of the connector housings with the same number of the terminal chambers as the number of terminal fittings permitted in the connector housing based on the connection loads of the various types of the terminal fittings.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.